


Swipe Right

by eternitywrites



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe - Online Dating, Anal Fingering, Awkward Sexual Situations, Condoms, Finger Sucking, Hook-Up, Hotel Sex, M/M, Nipple Play, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Display of Affection, Sexual Frustration, Sloppy Makeouts, Spanking, Stranger Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9272105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternitywrites/pseuds/eternitywrites
Summary: Noiz stared at the icon of the user who had pinged him. His first thought was that the selfie had been yanked from an image search engine. A twenty-three year old man, according to the profile, and so gorgeous Noiz was reluctant to take his eyes off him. He couldn't help but be suspicious. The decent potential bedmates almost never came to him first, he usually had to scour Connections top to bottom before he found one that didn’t look like your average catfish account. He scrolled down to the profile description.Single. Looking for a good time with someone.Better than a lot of other ones he had read, at least. He opened the private chat box and pecked out a quick message. Perhaps "S.Aoba" was fake, but it certainly wouldn’t hurt to find out one way or the other.





	1. A Fit of Desperation

**Author's Note:**

> Milder Warnings: mentions of alcohol & a couple lines about daddy doms 
> 
> As this is rated Explicit, _please do not interact with me about it if you are under 18 years of age_ (with this or any of my other NSFW fics).

Aoba lay on his stomach in bed, Ren curled up next to him with his charger cord stretched from his fluffy stomach to the outlet behind his mattress and various Coil screens projected in front of him. According to the bottom corner of each of them it was far past midnight. He had a morning work shift coming up, too.

 _I should be asleep._ He had been telling himself that for the past hour and a half or so, but he couldn’t stop himself from scrolling through the users on his front-most screen. His face burned red with heat, heart thrumming in his chest as vague but tantalizing fantasies riddled his mind and clouded his vision. He hadn’t felt so awake in days.

 _Connections._ It was a tasteful name for a hookup site. There’s a person out there who can fulfill all your desires, it promised, and we will help you find them. No preference restrictions, more search filters for your particular tastes than any other competitor, and for just the price of one small cup of coffee a month you can get all the photo editing options you can dream of to spruce up your pics and attract your perfect match.

Aoba hadn’t paid for a premium account when he had first signed up. He felt desperate enough already without it.

But the endless list of potential candidates wasn’t what Aoba would call a goldmine of sexual possibilities. Despite the strength of his fantasies, reality kept poking him in the face with each profile he examined and each unsolicited message that interrupted his search, easing the hands of desperation clenched around his throat. So far, in the time since he had set up an account, not a single user that came across his way stood out as someone he wanted to talk to, let alone sleep with. 

“This is hopeless,” he sighed aloud. “What the hell am I even doing on here?”

He almost expected Ren to answer him, but he had turned his Allmate off right before he had begun his hunt for a one-night stand, much like a rather shameful parent covering his child’s eyes. And it wasn’t as though he needed a response to his question. An unbearable horniness had slowly been swallowing him alive over the past few weeks, and it had been quite awhile since he’d gone out seriously with anyone, let alone had a person to call up for a quick screw. His penchant for casual sex had dwindled down to almost nothing in the years after he decided to change his wild boy ways. Back then it had been easy. Part of long string of aggressive, reckless distractions from all the problems in his life he hadn’t wanted to face. Now?

“Oh, god, I’m like an old man trying to feel young again,” he said with a slight, tired laugh. Maybe this was the price paid for straightening out his life. Back to square one on the dating and hookup scenes. A fair price to pay, but damned if it didn’t make this hard.

For all his growing uncertainty, he didn’t log out of Connections. He had spent so much time hemming and hawing over signing up in the first place he was loath to quit now. So he continued scrolling, determined to find someone worth a chance. Surely, there had to be at least one person…

He clicked on the profile of a man with a decently attractive icon photo. Nice muscular arms that could lift him up and pin him to the wall with ease, and a defined bare chest he could imagine pressed into his own, or his back, hot and slick with sweat. Aoba nibbled at his lower lip.

Then his eyes landed on the description underneath his icon.

_daddy’s in search of a sweet baby boy ;)_

Yeah, no. Aoba swiped left across his profile — “incompatible” — with a snort of derision. He would need at least a dinner, a movie, and quite a bit of booze before something like _that_ became his thing. And he’d hope the booze would put him under before then.

Much to Aoba’s misfortune, there were a distressing amount of profiles exactly like the wannabe daddy dom’s, and it was far less amusing after about the dozenth time a ridiculous blurb crushed Aoba’s hopes into the dirt before it even had a chance to rise.

 _Ready to shove my fat cock down your_ — No. The user wasn’t even that attractive.

 _IM GOING TO MAKE YOU SQUART ACROSS THE ROOM_ — What the hell? Pass.

 _Not a virgin? Not interested_ — Ugh, gross.

And so on, until the terrible prospects stretched into an infinity of awful, mood-killing profile descriptions or unattractive photos. Way too many times it was a combination of both.

“This site sucks,” Aoba muttered after awhile. His wrist was beginning to tire from all the left swipes. He wasn’t even all that turned on anymore. Maybe he should hang in the towel and finally go to bed…

But instead of closing the window, Aoba’s finger clicked on the next user out of pure habit, opening up the profile on “Noiz”. The photo cut off above his nose, its focus aimed at the pierced tongue he stuck out. He also had his hand up, middle and ring finger pressed against his thumb. Rabbit ears, Aoba guessed. He cocked his head, conflicted. Was that pose stupid or endearingly punkish? It was certainly nostalgic, in a strange way. A few years ago, Aoba knew he would have take photos just like that.

In any event, Noiz didn’t immediately repulse him, which was far more than what most other users before him managed to accomplish. He scrolled through the biography, interested. Green eyes and blond hair, just a smidge taller and thicker than Aoba. Not bad at all. Nineteen years of age was…young, but given the pose Aoba wasn’t surprised, either. He could deal with it.

So far, so good. And after all the left swipes he had given out, almost too good to be true. His eyes skipped downward, braced for another awful profile description that would finally mark Noiz as yet another incompatible match.

“Versatile,” Aoba murmured. “Willing to try most things.”

And that was it. Straight to the point, nothing tacky or nasty. Out of everything he had read previously, the simplicity of Noiz’s description won out by a long shot.

Versatile… The next breath Aoba took came out a little short. That was promising, definitely. With a label like that, Noiz probably wouldn’t mind that Aoba wanted to be tossed down and fucked into oblivion. Not that Aoba wouldn’t try to return the favor if asked, but god, all of his recent longings circled around him _taking_ it, getting pummeled until he couldn’t think or breath. It was driving him up the wall, pushing him to the breaking point where porn videos and his hand or a toy just didn’t cut it anymore.

The temperature in his body began to climb again. For the first time in what felt like hours, Aoba deigned to click through the photo gallery. The first one was a simple selfie of his face. Strong nose, sharp eyes, messy blond hair. Not much of a smile present, but it was a nice face, Aoba decided. Cute.

The next photo was another cropped one. His thumb twisted and hiked his shirt up, showing off his stomach. Noiz wasn’t as muscular as some of the users Aoba had come across, but the bellybutton piercing caught Aoba’s eye. That definitely piqued Aoba’s interest. He wore it well.

Heat rebuilt in Aoba’s face. As far as he could tell, Noiz was exactly what he was looking for. Uncomplicated physical intimacy. 

Aoba’s fingers hesitated in front of the screen. He could stop this nonsense right now, swipe left one more time, and sleep. His mood would pass eventually, and he could chalk it all up to a probable loss of his mind before forgetting about the whole thing and continuing with his comfortably single lifestyle.

After a beat of silence, he swiped right across the screen. “Interested”. According to the site’s FAQ, Aoba had just pinged Noiz, inviting him to a private chat.

It was past two in the morning, but there was no way he was going to be able to sleep now. Stomach in hot, slippery knots, he zipped back to his own profile, scanning it for anything that needed editing. His icon photo was maybe a little too plain: just a selfie of him he had taken sitting on his bed, not-quite-smiling. It was the best he had. The few other photos he had dumped in his gallery were equally underwhelming. Grinning just outside of Heibon in one, another was a surprise photo a friend had taken of him in Black Needle. Maybe he ought to take something sexier? Shirtless, perhaps, like so many other people on Connections did. He couldn’t imagine coming up with something that didn’t look goofy as hell, however. And it wasn’t like he had much to show off underneath his shirt. He hadn’t had any definition to his abs in years.

He clicked his tongue and moved on, checking his bio and description. Nothing. His barren profile was why he distrusted so many of the right swipes and unsolicited messages that had plagued his inbox within minutes of him setting up his account. He was sure most of his admirers were from those who pinged _every_ user they came across, just to widen their own chances of getting a response. He wasn’t gonna give such a tactic any of his attention.

He quickly filled in the fields in the biography. Hair, eyes, height, weight. Easy stuff. “Sexual preference” gave him pause, however. It wasn’t something he had ever been able to put into definite terms. In the end, he decided to go with what he felt at the moment, and maybe Connections didn’t suck as much as he first thought, because there were quite a few more options in the drop-down menu than he expected. “Mostly men” fit well enough for the time being.

Last but not least, his description. He couldn’t think of a damn thing that didn’t sound utterly mortifying to write, but it didn’t feel right to leave it empty, either. He thought back to Noiz’s sparse little blurb. Why not mimic that? He projected his Coil’s keyboard and cobbled up something quick: _Single. Looking for a good time with someone._

Not the best, and Aoba’s cheeks ignited just from typing that, but it would have to do.

The message notification lit up with a bright red “1” while Aoba scrounged around for anything else to edit, accompanied by a quick buzz of his Coil. He couldn’t help but flinch. Quicker reply than he thought he’d get, given how late it was. He pressed his lips into a thin line and clicked on the message icon with all the caution of someone handling a live explosive.

_**Noiz:** im interested. r u?_

_**S. Aoba:** yeah._

_**Noiz:** time  & place?_

Noiz kept in character with his little profile description, at least. Short and blunt. Aoba, feeling more than a little off-guard, had to wrack his head for his schedule. Tomorrow — or later that day, rather — was Friday, so —

  _ **S. Aoba:** 7pm saturday, but i don’t really have any particular place in mind i’d like to meet you at._

 _Discreetly,_ Aoba added in his head. He wondered for a moment if it was a bad move to let Noiz choose the location, but before he could come up with a meeting spot, he received a reply.

_**Noiz:** dont worry about it, i can set us up. fee is on me._

_**Noiz:** anything in particular you want out of me?_

Aoba froze. Oh, god, how in the hell was he supposed to answer that? The whole thing felt like some bizarre business transaction. Weren’t they supposed to get to know each other first? Flirt a bit, at least? If so, the guy apparently had other plans.

_**S. Aoba:** um, nothing too extreme! haha, just looking for a fun night._

_**S. Aoba:** & i’ll pay half of the room fee._

_**Noiz:** w/e_

_**Noiz:**  1st time doing this?_

_**S. Aoba:** it's been awhile haha. never used this site before!_

He couldn’t have been more awkward if he tried. Aoba cringed, arrow drifting over the little ‘x’ at the corner of his screen. He could cut things off now, delete his account, save what little dignity he had left.

_**Noiz:** here_

The next message was a Coil number, a hotel website, and a street address. Aoba squinted at the address. It was in a part of Midorijima he didn’t usually frequent. More upscale, if he recalled.

_**Noiz:** txt me if u have issues with the place, if not ill book a room. give me your # whenever ur ready._

_**Noiz:** 7pm saturday. dont bother showing up if ur not sure about this._

And then his icon turned gray. Offline.

Aoba logged out, closed all of his Coil windows, and buried his head into his pillow with a groan. Yeah, now he was certain. He had _definitely_ lost his mind.

 

* * *

 

Friday passed and Saturday came without Aoba canceling on Noiz, which further confirmed that he didn’t have a lick of good sense left in him. It was now fifteen minutes until seven p.m., and Aoba wasn’t about to back out this late in the game. He huffed out a puff of chilly night air, gawking up at the building before him.

“Wow,” he breathed, the sound muffled by the thick scarf wound around his neck. “This place looks even more fancy in person…”

He had expected to spend Saturday night slinking into a gaudy love hotel. Much to his shock, the address Noiz sent him had linked to a highly-rated establishment right at the edge of Platinum Jail. Even more shocking was how reasonable his portion of the checkout bill was going to be. Noiz had found a slow-season discount, apparently, on top of an already low rate due to the hotel’s proximity to Old Resident District. Uncomfortably close for the wealthy types that liked to visit Toue Inc’s nighttime paradise. Fine by Aoba. He was too cheap to complain about the implied insult to his hometown.

The streets around him were full of people, all well-dressed and exuding high status. No one gave Aoba a second of their attention, much to his relief. He already felt as though he stood out like some sort of beacon, his plans for the night written in bright colors on his face.

He adjusted his bag and shuffled his way under a lamppost on the street corner next to the hotel, out of the main thoroughfare of the other pedestrians. His mind buzzed with what was about to happen. He hadn’t been able to think of anything else since the night he had made contact with Noiz. The flood of anxiety would pull back, only for heavy waves of needy impatience to surge over him next. He wished he had never signed up to that stupid hookup site in the first place. He wished Noiz would hurry and show the hell up so he could soothe Aoba’s restless body with hands and mouth and cock.

“Yo.”

It took all of Aoba’s willpower not to jump straight into the air and yell. He did whip around way too fast, however. There was no mistaking Noiz for anyone else. He looked just like his picture, with his blond hair peeking out of the dark knit cap he wore, facial piercings glinting in the lamplight, and cool green eyes.

Aoba’s mouth flapped several times in dumbstruck silence before he was able to force words out. “I, uh, g-good evening.”

Noiz simply nodded and looked Aoba over, top-to-bottom.

“So your pictures really were real,” he said at last.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?!” Aoba bristled at once. “Why would I upload fake pictures?”

Noiz’s expression was difficult to read. After a moment, he shrugged. “Doesn’t matter. Let’s go.”

Without waiting for a reply, Noiz sauntered away from him and toward the hotel.

“That was rude,” Aoba muttered, staring at his retreating back. But he couldn’t deny that he liked what he saw. He thought it might have been how the cold tinged Noiz’s cheeks pink, making them look softer, adorable. Aoba wanted to touch them…

He was jolted out of his slack-jawed stare when Noiz glanced back at him from the hotel door with questioning eyes. Right. Aoba wasn’t gonna get what he wanted if he kept standing around. He hurried over to Noiz and into the building with him.

The fire in his gut had rekindled, twice as painful with how close he was to finally relieving his pent-up frustrations. It fought a vicious battle with the nerves in an awful mix that prevented him from taking in whatever beauty the hotel lobby possessed and made the check-in process a complete blur. Aoba blinked, and suddenly the two of them were in an elevator.

Much to Aoba’s silent consternation, Noiz hit the button for the topmost floor. The elevator doors shut and up they went. Everything surrounding them was made of glass, treating them to a spectacular view of Platinum Jail and its many brightly lit attractions as the elevator rose to their destination.

Aoba refused to look down during the ascent. Instead, he chanced another sidelong look at Noiz. He just appeared so casual, hands tucked into his pockets, slouching a bit as he gazed out into the distance. Aoba wondered if sleeping with strangers was a common activity with him, if he was even a little bit tense about the whole affair.

“What?”

“N-nothing!” Aoba winced at his own voice, pitched just a tad too high. Noiz seemed to be an expert in catching him by surprise.

Noiz raised his brows. “Still nervous?”

“Well, I…” Aoba cleared his throat. “This isn’t something I usually do anymore, you know.”

“So what?” Another easy shrug from him. “Nothing really to be nervous about.”

“Really?” asked Aoba, unable to keep the skepticism out of his voice as his brain immediately concocted innumerable things to be nervous about.

Noiz sighed. “You wanted to sleep with someone, I wanted to sleep with someone, so here we are. Simple.”

“Wow, how sexy of you."

Suddenly, Noiz was a lot closer to him, and his voice a little lower. “You know, if you're rusty, we could get a head start in here, if you’d like. Help you warm up a bit.”

“N-no way!” Aoba jumped back and immediately checked the corners of the elevator. “You think they don’t have surveillance cameras in a Platinum Jail hotel?!”

“You don’t find that exciting?”

“No I do _not,”_ Aoba snapped. “Wait until…until we’re in our room, okay? Jeez…”

Noiz actually laughed as he pulled away. With it came a slight smile, there and gone in a flash. It lingered in Aoba’s mind despite its brief existence.

 _Oh._ That was just as striking as Noiz’s pink-touched cheeks. He really was attractive. Smiling or not.

The tension pulled at the air between them for the rest of the ride up and only grew stronger when the elevator finally dropped them off at their floor. Again, Aoba wondered if Noiz felt it at all, because it sure didn’t seem like it from what he could tell. Maybe Aoba himself was just too old to be casual about one-night-stands anymore. That had to be it. He was out of touch with the younger generation.

Their trek down the hallway passed Aoba by in the same nervous flash their check-in did. They halted at the door near the very end of it. Noiz waved his Coil over the scanner pad on the wall. It beeped in reply, followed by the unmistakable click of a lock. Noiz opened the door and went right in, Aoba close behind.

“Not bad,” Noiz murmured as Aoba paused to shut and re-lock the door.

“Not bad?” Aoba exited the hallway into the room proper. His mouth almost fell to the floor. It was gorgeous. Furnished in a way that oozed wealth and completed with a floor-to-ceiling window that gave them another perfect picture of the city below them. If this was one of Platinum Jail’s lesser hotels, he couldn’t even imagine what the “good” ones were like.

There were also _two_ generously sized beds in the room. Aoba wasn’t sure how to read into that detail. Did Noiz choose that out of courtesy? Discreetness for his own sake? Perhaps he was just very anti-snuggling. Did Aoba _want_ to snuggle with him after they were done? He had no idea.

“Are you really that impressed?” asked Noiz. He stood next to the bed near the window, unbuttoning his jacket with one hand and pulling off his cap with the other.

“H-how could I not be?” Aoba answered, but their surroundings were suddenly the last thing on his mind. His throat was bone dry. Standing in the room with Noiz struck him with the force of a speeding train that he had successfully scheduled a night of sex with a stranger he had met on the internet. As though it hadn’t been real up until that very moment.

Noiz wasn’t helping matters. He had gone from casual to intense in a snap, his eyes drilling holes into Aoba.

“I—” Aoba blinked and turned away. “I’ll be right back!”

Noiz nodded, and Aoba fled into the bathroom. It was just as beautiful as everything else around him, but Aoba only spared it a passing glance before ripping the scarf from his neck, turning on the faucet, and splashing icy water over his face.

This was just sex, he told himself. That was it. There was nothing wrong with that. And Noiz might have been abrupt & aloof, but he didn’t feel like a bad sort to Aoba. Considering how they had met, he could have done far, far worse.

He eyed himself in the mirror. His hair was neatly combed and put up in a ponytail, he had scrubbed every inch of himself in the shower right before leaving for the hotel, he had told Granny he’d be gone for the night, turned Ren off…everything was taken care of, he was sure of it. He gave himself a little nod of encouragement before taking off his jacket and belt, then bending down to take of his boots and socks. His bag he placed on the counter, opened it up and pulled out the plastic grocery bag he had tucked behind Ren’s sleeping body. Lube and a box of condoms. He had written several reminders to himself to make sure he had not left the house without them.

Stop thinking. Just have fun.

Before he could spite himself and come up with more things to stall on, he opened the bathroom door and stepped out. Noiz now sat at the edge of one of the beds, leaning back on his hands. Aoba caught his eyes flickering up and down his body again. He didn’t call him out on it. He’d been doing the exact same thing to Noiz, after all.

“Ah,” said Noiz as Aoba approached. “I was wondering if you were gonna come out nude.”

That managed to make Aoba laugh. “I’m nowhere near drunk enough for that.”

He took a quick detour, placing his grocery bag on the nightstand before standing in front of Noiz. The air around them felt thick. Noiz slid further up the bed and Aoba moved with him, lowering himself down on Noiz’s lap, his knees pressed against the sides of Noiz’s waist. Noiz looked up at him, unwavering and expectant.

“Finally made up your mind?” he asked, letting Aoba wind his arms around his shoulders.

Aoba took a deep breath. He smelled cologne off of Noiz, something light with a touch of spice. “There was nothing _to_ make up,” he insisted. “It’s just…just nerves. That’s all. I wasn’t gonna run.”

“Really?” murmured Noiz. He bent forward, nose and lips close to Aoba’s neck. Aoba shivered, all instincts begging to press himself against Noiz’s mouth. He wondered if Noiz would use his teeth on him. “Well, in that case, don’t worry. I’ll make you feel good tonight.”

That promise made Aoba’s heart pound so hard it hurt. He wanted to play it off, say something light-hearted in reply, but all that came out was a gasping breath when Noiz gave the dip between his shoulder and neck a slow, warm kiss. Aoba ran his hand over Noiz’s bare collarbone, a silent plea for him to continue.

“But you never answered that question I sent to you on Connections,” Noiz added, his hands slipping under Aoba’s shirt and gripping at his hips, making Aoba hum in appreciation. He could already tell he was going to have the worst time keeping his voice down.

“What…what question?”

Noiz pulled back, leaving Aoba cold and forcing him to meet his eyes dead on. “What do you want out of me?”

Once again, Aoba’s mouth opened but no sound came out. He knew what he wanted from Noiz. He wanted him to manhandle him, to fuck him raw. He wouldn’t be satisfied until he was dazed from everything Noiz did to his body, until Noiz gave it to him hard enough to make him limp for days afterward. One session that evening wasn’t going to cut it. He wanted sloppy seconds and thirds in the middle of the night and even messier good morning sex to polish it all off while they were both still half-asleep.

And there was no way he would be able to say any of it out loud. Not on his life. Instead, he glanced away from Noiz, but his fingers dug a littler deeper into Noiz’s skin.

“Don’t be gentle with me,” said Aoba at last. “I want it hard. Rough. O-or…something like that.”

He cried out when Noiz pressed back into Aoba’s neck, teeth sinking into flesh and sending a heavy crack of electricity down his spine. Aoba gripped the back of Noiz’s head, keeping him close.

“Does that mean you want me inside of you?” Noiz asked, and dragged his tongue over the place he bit. The wet heat spread through Aoba’s whole body.

“Yes. Please.” Aoba swallowed around a thick lump in his throat, closing his eyes. 

“I can do that.”

No judgment, just easy acquiescence. Aoba wanted to kiss him for that. “What, ah, what about you?”

Noiz laid kisses all over his neck now, with a reckless messiness that had Aoba biting his lip. “Mm, I’m good with anything. What you said was fine. We can keep to that.”

“But—whoa!”

Noiz hooked an arm around Aoba’s waist and switched their positions with ease. Aoba found himself flat on his back, staring up at Noiz.

“Don’t worry,” Noiz repeated. “I can handle this.”

His hands went to Aoba’s jeans, unzipping them with deft, bold fingers. Aoba lifted himself up enough to yank his shirt over his head and drop it carelessly to the floor. And at Noiz’s urging, he raised his hips. Noiz slid his pants and boxers off with one go, and Aoba had to force down a chilled shudder as bare skin became exposed to the air.

Much to Aoba’s embarrassment, Noiz pulled away again and took his time eating up his body with hungry eyes. He aimed a scowl at Noiz, trying to cover up how Noiz’s gaze scorched him.

“D-do you mind?”

Noiz huffed a chuckle so quiet Aoba almost missed it. “Sorry. You look…soft.”

“Is that supposed to be a compliment?!” That certainly put some force to his glower. Aoba had half a mind to cover himself with a blanket.

 _“Yes.”_ Noiz’s hands were on him in an instant, pressing into his thighs, running over his stomach, massaging his chest. It punched the air out of Aoba’s lungs. All that escaped from his mouth was a whimper, his body eagerly drinking in Noiz’s touch.

“I like the way you look,” he told Aoba, squeezing his chest. Aoba couldn’t bear to look. He closed his eyes again, hips already shifting in time with Noiz’s rough movements. “Especially now. You blush _really_ easily, huh?”

“Sh-sh—ah!” Aoba couldn’t help the cry wrung out of him when Noiz pinched one of his nipples and tugged. It felt so painfully good, far beyond anything he managed to do to himself. “Shut up! I can’t help it, you asshole!”

“You’re mean.” Noiz pulled up again, and Aoba almost chewed him out for that, too. He never wanted his hands to leave his body again. He watched with barely suppressed impatience while Noiz whipped his shirt off and tossed it away, arched into him eagerly when he bent back down to Aoba. Noiz was at his neck again, kissing and licking at it while his hands were back at Aoba’s thighs, roaming their insides. Aoba didn’t hesitate to spread his legs for him. He loved it, but he wanted those hands elsewhere, too. His dick was already hard, begging for Noiz.

Noiz made quiet, pleased sounds between the attention he doled out onto Aoba’s throat. Aoba’s fingers made their way back into Noiz’s hair combing through it and messing it up. But when Noiz sank his teeth into a tender spot at Aoba’s neck and his fingers bit deep into the flesh of his thighs Aoba yanked. The next sound that came out of Noiz was sharp and loud in Aoba’s ear. Too hard, yelled the last bit of his mind that hadn’t been overcome with pleasure.

“Shit! I’m sorry — ”

“Don’t be.” The crack in his voice took Aoba by surprise. Noiz lifted his head. His cheeks were pink again, pupils wider.

“I like it kind of rough, too,” he said after he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “You can pull my hair all you want. Scratch me up, use your teeth. I’m not gonna complain if you hurt me a little.”

“Okay,” said Aoba. Hurt him a little. He could manage "a little". Probably not deliberately, and something told him it wouldn’t be nearly to the degree Noiz actually preferred. Then he remembered something rather crucial. “Wait. Uh, since you mentioned it…”

“Yeah?”

Aoba gave him a sheepish look. “I’ll pull your hair if you’d like, but I’d really appreciate if you didn’t pull mine. Please.”

Noiz’s grin was wider this time, lingered longer. Aoba’s eyes were glued to it. “So formal.”

“Ugh!” Aoba gripped tight at the bedsheets to keep himself from covering his face with his hands. “Never mind, then! Forget it.”

He hadn’t meant to say that, nor did he want Noiz to forget it. His big fat mouth had popped out the first thing it could in retaliation against Noiz’s teasing tone.

Even worse, Noiz’s flicker of easy humor went out at Aoba’s retort, face falling flat. “Yes? No?”

Aoba didn’t bother restraining himself that time. His hands slipped over his face, shielding his eyes. “…I don’t want my hair pulled.”

Noiz exhaled another too-worn-for-his-age sign. “Fine.”

Aoba split his fingers apart, peeking at Noiz from between them. Noiz was sitting up, looking at him contemplatively. His hand rested on Aoba’s knee, still but relaxed. When he caught Noiz’s eye, Noiz pointed his chin at the nightstand. “Hand me the lube?”

That request certainly got Aoba’s heart rate going. He reached over, hand tensed to stop it from trembling, and handed Noiz the bottle he fished out from the plastic bag. Noiz poured its contents on his middle and ring fingers, and when he met Aoba’s gaze again there was no more trace of that deadpan impatience from a moment ago. The intensity was back in full force. Aoba spread his legs wider and bent his knees up, his breath shuddering and shallow.

“Ready?” asked Noiz, voice a little husky this time. He shifted down so that he lay between Aoba’s legs, lips brushing against the inside of his thigh. One of his hands rubbed a slow circle over Aoba’s leg, the other glistened with lube.

Aoba swallowed hard and gave a nod, body lit with anticipation. Despite all the fussing that had accompanied him up to that point, he was more than ready.

What Aoba felt first wasn’t fingers, but lips and teeth. Noiz pressed them fiercely into Aoba’s thigh, attacking the most sensitive parts. But Aoba’s delighted gasp broke off into a choked cry when Noiz spread his cheeks apart and slid two slick fingers inside of him, giving him a mere glancing second to get used to it before he started pumping. The sharp, stinging invasion of pleasure gave Aoba no room to breath. All he could do was moan as Noiz worked his insides.

“N-Noiz, I, _god…!”_ That was all the coherency Aoba could manage. His hips began to meet Noiz’s fingers thrust for thrust, and he could feel his dick twitch in his ecstasy, threatening to leak onto his stomach. His hands flew into Noiz’s hair again, grabbing a fistful and digging in. He pulled and tugged, no more thought paid to whether he did it too hard.

Noiz responded with an aggressive mouth. He alternated between each thigh, biting and sucking as he drove into him with skilled fingers, groaning low between wet kisses. He pulled up for just a moment, smile wild and dangerous, fingers still stroking deep into Aoba.

“I’m gonna leave marks all over you,” Noiz told him. “You won’t be able to look in the mirror without remembering how hard I fucked you tonight.”

“Yes, yes...” Aoba murmured his approval again and again, legs jerking with each vicious kiss to his skin, body moving in time with the frantic rhythm of Noiz’s hand. What little discomfort there had been at the start was gone. All that he could feel now was good, was right, a deep taste of what he had been craving for. “I want that, I want that so much, _please._ ”

And then Noiz pushed his fingers in deep, into a spot that had Aoba’s back bowing up, broken cry wrenching from his throat. Through the electric fog causing havoc on his senses he could have sworn he heard Noiz laugh. Noiz ground into that tender spot ruthlessly, wringing the air from Aoba until he couldn’t make a sound, until he writhed from the overload and his cock oozed drops of pre-cum onto his stomach. He was already so close, dangling on the edge.

“S-slow down,” Aoba whispered, brow furrowed and eyes screwed shut. He tugged at Noiz’s hair with a new sense of urgency. “Not yet, not yet. I don’t want to cum, Noiz, not yet — !”

Noiz pulled his fingers out of Aoba at last, the sudden emptiness another shock to his already rattled system. Then Noiz delivered an abrupt, sloppy kiss to his balls. Aoba gasped and trembled, the bolt of pleasure searing his insides. Noiz laughed, sliding leisurely up Aoba’s body.

“I wasn’t going to let you,” he said, face at Aoba’s stomach. Aoba turned his face away, but that only heightened his awareness of Noiz’s tongue. Hot and insistent, sliding eagerly against his sensitive skin. “I’m gonna be deep inside you before that happens.”

Aoba’s muscles tightened in anticipation, his hands grasping Noiz’s shoulders, nails digging in slow when Noiz’s mouth reached his chest. His thighs throbbed with heat and pressure. He could already see himself days after that night, his own hands sliding over them as he flushed at the memories they brought up. He wondered how long the marks would last. Awhile, he hoped.

He twitched when he felt fingers slide against his throat. Noiz traced a path over his Adam’s apple, then up his chin, to his mouth. Noiz ran them against his lips, leaving behind a tingling trail that had Aoba sighing. When Noiz pressed his fingers against his mouth, Aoba didn’t hesitate. He parted his lips and ran his tongue over them, tasting the salt of his skin.

Noiz closed his own mouth over one of Aoba’s nipples, sucking at it loudly in tandem with Aoba’s licks against his fingers. Aoba’s hips bucked up, the sound he made muffled but desperate, but Noiz held his own body just out of reach. Nowhere else to vent his frustration, he bit at Noiz’s fingers. Noiz sank his teeth into his nipple and tugged in retaliation, and there was no helping the strangled sob Aoba answered with.

“Ah, that hurt,” Noiz sighed, his words dreamy. He took his hand out of Aoba’s mouth and brought the now dripping fingers to Aoba’s other nipple. “And you’re so eager. Do you like having your chest played with? Do you want more of my teeth on you like this?”

Drool threatened to drip down the corner of Aoba’s lips. He wiped his mouth with his hand and nodded, eyes shut tight. He couldn’t get enough of what Noiz did to him, of how his chest was already throbbing like his thighs.

Noiz resealed his mouth over Aoba’s chest, pinched and pulled at the other nipple with the fingers Aoba had sucked on. Aoba’s hands gouged into Noiz’s back, trying to leave his own marks on Noiz and give him more of that pain he seemed to crave. In response Noiz sucked on his nipple so hard Aoba shouted into the air, tears prickling his eyes as he pushed his chest into Noiz’s face. More sparks shot through his veins when Noiz pulled at his other nipple with those slick fingers, and the gasps and groans that came out of him between his hard, licking kisses made Aoba dizzy to hear.

Aoba only looked down when Noiz finally broke away from his chest, releasing him from the heady stimulation his hand and mouth gave him. His face glowed at what he saw. Blotchy red skin, slippery with spit, his nipples peaked and flushed from Noiz’s work, teeth marks and the beginnings of an astounding hickey. He touched his chest and shivered in happiness.

Noiz’s hands were back at Aoba’s knees. Aoba found himself gazing into wild green eyes and a wolfish grin.

“I really like what you did to my back,” he told him between heavy breaths. “Hope the marks stay.”

Aoba eyed the angry raised trails all over his shoulders askance. A bit of his rationale back brought worry. “It wasn’t too much?”

“I told you I wouldn’t complain.” Noiz threw his legs over the edge of the bed. His back was about as red as Aoba’s chest, imprints of fingernails and deep scratches a testament to Aoba’s fingers. Noiz began fiddling with his belt buckle and Aoba settled back down and closed his eyes, using the brief respite to catch his breath. The best was yet to come. He couldn’t wait.

But after a moment too long, Aoba frowned and opened his eyes agaim. Noiz had unbuckled his belt, but his fingers were stuck at his zipper. It didn’t seem to want to unzip no matter how he tugged at it.

“Do you…need some help with that?” Aoba asked, face as flat as he could make it. _Don’t laugh, this could happen to anyone…_

“I’m fine,” Noiz ground out, teeth bared at his uncooperative pants. His ears were a violent shade of red.

Aoba was torn between sympathy and amusement. He pressed his hand to his mouth, fighting back a smile. But it was also a weird relief to see that Noiz wasn’t always cool-headed and smooth. It actually went a long way in making Aoba more comfortable around him.

Utterly fed up, Noiz abandoned his zipper and rose to his feet, shoving his pants down his legs in palpable impatience. It was something of a struggle getting out of them, and there was no mistaking the metallic rip of a zipper breaking, but Noiz finally managed to divest himself of them, quickly followed by his boxers. His ears were still very red, and he pointedly avoided Aoba’s gaze while he took off all his bottoms.

“Go ahead and say something” said Noiz, eyes still anywhere but on Aoba. “Get it out of your system.”

Aoba snorted and sat up, an idea coming to mind. “I’m not gonna make fun of you,” he assured Noiz as he reached back into the grocery bag and pulled out the condoms. “I swear!” he added when Noiz shot him a look of disgruntled disbelief. As funny as Aoba thought it was (perhaps his amusement was a touch stronger than his sympathy), it wasn’t as though he had any room to talk when it came to embarrassing oneself. “Here, sit back against the headboard for me?”

Noiz sighed and finally looked back at him. Aoba smiled, shaking the box of condoms. He couldn’t read Noiz’s expression, could hardly guess at what might have been churning in his mind behind it, but after a moment he climbed back on the bed without protest. Aoba tore open the box of condoms as Noiz did as he asked.

“I figured you’d like help with this, at least,” said Aoba as he took out two foils and ripped one open.

“What do you have in mind, mister?” Noiz asked, a coy note slipping back into his tone. Apparently, he was enviously quick on the recovery.

 _“Mister… ”_ Aoba repeated with a disdainful snort. “And… and what do you think I have in mind, huh?”

Noiz hummed, his smile thin and anticipatory. “If you wanna take charge, go ahead.” Without a drop of shame, he began stroking his dick, eyes on Aoba the entire time. Aoba’s face grew hot, and when he looked down with helpless, aroused curiosity, even hotter. The size of his cock looked like it’d be more than enough for him, and even more intriguingly, there were piercings all along the shaft.

“Wow, okay,” said Aoba with a shaky laugh. “I guess I should have expected that.”

“I’m sure you’ll like them,” Noiz said, voice low and curling playfully.

Aoba couldn’t disagree with Noiz, not when his mind was on overdrive imagining what it would feel like to be fucked by him. Swallowing hard, he forced himself to focus on the task at hand. He scooted forward until he was almost on Noiz’s lap again and reached for Noiz’s cock, giving it an experimental squeeze before rolling the condom over it.  
  
“That’s sexy,” Noiz breathed. He thrust into Aoba’s hand, more to mess with him than to seek pleasure, it felt like.  
  
“Stay still,” muttered Aoba, readjusting the rubber over Noiz’s dick, all too aware of the intensity of Noiz’s attention on him. His heart beat louder than ever, and his hands trembled a little. “O-okay, there — wait, hold on.” Aoba grabbed the second condom he had pulled out and ripped it open.  
  
“You too?” There was no mistaking the humor in Noiz’s voice as Aoba grabbed the second condom and ripped it open.  
  
Aoba frowned as he put the condom on himself. “L-look, I don’t wanna mess up the sheets too much, alright? Housekeepers don’t need to deal with that.” He settled onto his stomach between Noiz’s spread legs, taking Noiz’s dick once more and lowering his head to meet it.  
  
The groan Noiz uttered when Aoba slid his cock into his mouth was dangerously rewarding. Aoba took his time with it, bobbing down slow, letting his mouth adjust to the pressure. He let the shaft drag along his tongue before pulling up with a gasp, working the saliva over the rest of it with his hand. He could feel Noiz shake, and when he looked up at him the deep flush of his cheeks and the softer, more vulnerable expression he wore gave rise to a different kind of ache within Aoba. He really should have kissed his face earlier.  
  
Aoba kept pumping his cock, twisting his hand, putting pressure on his piercings, reveling in his reactions. Instead of a kiss to his face, he leaned forward and kissed Noiz’s stomach. It made Aoba squirm a little, and he could definitely feel Noiz’s eyes drilling into him again, but he didn’t regret it.  
  
The hand that drifted to Aoba’s head made him twitch in surprise, but he felt Noiz run his fingers through his bangs with light, careful fingers. Aoba smiled at that, just a bit, not quite at Noiz, though he was sure he could see it.  
  
Then Aoba returned his mouth to Noiz’s cock with redoubled effort, sucking him down faster, going so deep his mouth met his fist around the base of Noiz’s shaft. His jaw protested, but he was far too turned on to care about that, or about the drool dripping down his chin. For a moment he thought of making Noiz orgasm early. He wondered if Noiz would get bashful over that. That could be really cute…  
  
Instead, Aoba withdrew the dick from his lips with a wet pop and engulfed the head with a sloppy kiss, grinning up at Noiz with his swollen, messy mouth. “You’re looking pretty eager yourself, now, kiddo.”  
  
“Kiddo?” Noiz panted, eyebrows raised.  
  
“That’s right.” It was a satisfying comeback to the “mister” nonsense Noiz had spouted at him. He tugged at the hoop at the base of Noiz’s cock and felt Noiz’s whole body jerk forward at the act, his face turning even redder. “You’re kind of a perv, too, getting turned on by pain like this.”  
  
“Oh, yeah?” This time, Noiz laughed. “Sure am. Sit up.”  
  
“Wha — mmph!”  
  
Their kiss was a clumsy tangle of lips, then tongues. Once Aoba recovered from his initial shock he returned it with equal fervor, his hands coming up and raking through Noiz’s hair again. Noiz would pull back and run his tongue wetly along the the curves of Aoba’s lips, and Aoba moaned at the feel of that stud on its tip stoking him. In return, Aoba made sure Noiz felt his teeth, nibbling hard at Noiz’s lips, swallowing his approving groan. Aoba let himself melt into Noiz, into his urgent touch. Let it calm everything that had been jumbled inside of him.  
  
Aoba wasn’t sure how long it was before they finally broke apart. All he knew was that he didn’t want it to end. He watched Noiz wipe his mouth with a satisfied grin.  
  
“Not bad,” was all he said.  
  
All Aoba could do was nod in a sort of stunned silence, still recovering.  
  
Noiz laughed again, tipping Aoba’s chin back and leaning in. The next kiss Aoba received was little more than a teasing flutter. He was so close their foreheads nearly touched, blue and blond strands of hair twining together.

“Rough?” he asked.

Aoba licked his lips and nodded again.

“Turn around.”

He did as Noiz said, letting him grab his hips and stroke them as he helped Aoba straddle his lap backwards. Noiz’s cock pressed against his ass, and Aoba made a soft, embarrassingly needy sound as he bent down until his chest met the mattress, going as lax as he could despite how his body felt like a tangle of live wires ready to ignite at a moment’s notice.

Noiz continued to shift behind him, scooting Aoba back a bit, his hand thumbing the small of his back before it withdrew. There was the click of a bottle cap, then a sigh from Noiz. No doubt rubbing more lube over himself. Aoba held his breath, waiting.

The hands back at his hips served as Aoba’s only warning. For a moment Aoba bathed in the sensation of those hands, the rough palms and the nimble fingers that clutched him with warm strength. A shout tore out of his mouth when Noiz pushed him down until his ass was flush with Noiz’s body. All he could feel now was that cock, how it split him open in just the way he'd been desperate for.

“O-oh _god,_ Noiz…!” Aoba moaned, grinding his hips into him. Every slight movement lit off a burst of pleasure, searing and consuming.

Noiz exhaled a ragged breath behind him, pads of his fingers pressing deep into Aoba’s skin. “It’s so hot inside of you.”

There was just the barest pause for Aoba to adjust to him before Noiz took control, readjusting his grip on Aoba and bouncing him against his lap. Aoba bowed his head, clutching at blankets and muffling the sounds he made against the sheets at each sharp, cruel thrust into him. He choked on the sensation, on the sound of his skin slapping against Noiz’s. Ravenous for more, he tried to move on his own, tried aim Noiz’s cock into the spot that would push him into complete oblivion, but Noiz pinned him down until he was balls deep but so _still_. Aoba made an incoherent noise, a few tears escaping from his hazy eyes.

“No,” panted Noiz, sweaty hands sliding along his skin. “Not yet. You can wait just a little longer, can’t you?”

Aoba sobbed, clutching at the blankets around him. He _couldn’t_ wait, and he didn’t care. He wanted to cum, to release all the white hot, pent up energy eating his insides. Noiz’s hands were back at his waist again, pushing Aoba up and down his cock as hard as he could but still missing that tender place inside of Aoba, keeping him on a torturous edge. Aoba couldn’t think anymore, he just held on tight as Noiz moved their bodies into each other.

Noiz pressed him down again, swiveling his hips up slow and mean into Aoba, and Aoba finally felt his cock press deep against his prostrate. Aoba lifted his head and shouted again, brilliant white exploding behind his eyelids.

The sound Noiz made was equally desperate. Aoba could feel his hands shake against him. “You went so fucking tight on me,” he groaned. “More?”

“Yes,” Aoba answered, voice broken, heedless of the saliva dripping down his lip. “More, please, you feel so good inside me Noiz, please, I — ” He bowed his head again, giving up on words as they bled into something unintelligible.

Noiz began moving Aoba’s hips again, thrusting into him as much as he could, and this time every thrust hit that spot inside him. Over and over again, stealing what little air remained in Aoba’s lungs, pushing his arousal into something frightening and uncontrollable. Between Noiz’s own moans came murmurs of praise for his body and the heat of him and the way he swallowed Noiz down. And Aoba couldn’t talk back, not with how wound up he was, so he answered by clenching hard around Noiz’s cock.

Noiz’s next groan was sharp and rough. It didn’t matter whether the hand that came down on Aoba’s ass was accidental or not. Aoba cried out once more, the flash of pain melding with the boiling pleasure into something incredible.

“A-again!”

He felt Noiz freeze behind him. He bit his lip and wiggled his hips insistently. “ _Again,_ Noiz. Please.”

“As you wish,” Noiz murmured at last. His hand rubbed a gentle circle into the flesh of Aoba’s ass, right where he had struck.

And then he spanked him again, in time with another heated thrust inside of him. Aoba moaned in bliss, gasped when the fingers of Noiz’s other hand bit down into his other cheek. Hard, painful, everything Aoba’s body needed.

Their fucking was becoming almost too much for Aoba to bear. He could feel himself spinning upwards, nowhere to go, no relief in sight as his sweat-slicked skin slid against Noiz’s, as Noiz pounded into him mercilessly. Every slap to his ass, every fierce squeeze, yanked a louder shout out of Aoba until he had to cover his wet mouth to quiet himself, tears now falling freely as Noiz gave him everything he had asked for. With his other hand he reached underneath himself, for his own straining cock, craving the sweet release that felt _so close_ —

That was when Noiz’s grip on Aoba changed. An arm slipped under his waist and hauled him up so that he was sitting upright on Noiz’s lap, the cock inside of him hotter and more prominent than ever. He shuddered, a hand still over his mouth, his whole body wracked with need.

“Allow me,” said Noiz, words ragged. His lips brushed against Aoba’s shoulder blade as his hand wrapped around his aching dick. “Move however you want.”

Aoba took Noiz at his word. He fucked himself on Noiz’s cock with abandon, taking a savage delight in the harsh moan Noiz pressed into his shoulder, thighs shaking when Noiz began pumping his dick fast and ruthless. He closed his eyes tight, pressure building and heat roaring through him as he whimpered Noiz’s name in a fervent prayer. Noiz pressed roughly into his ass, his hand twisting over Aoba’s cock and his mouth sucking at Aoba’s skin, and that finally pushed Aoba over. He came with a long, low cry, fire bursting through his veins before he went limp with a relieved gasp. His muscles twitched, residual electricity shooting through him as Noiz’s hips moved into him without rhythm, every sound he made wild and impatient until his body seized up with his own orgasm, cock pulsing thickly inside of Aoba.

In the still, heated aftermath, Aoba’s hand slipped down his body to where Noiz’s hand still burned at his waist and covered it with his own. He hadn’t thought far enough ahead to guess at how Noiz would react, and at first Aoba thought the movement he felt beneath his palm was Noiz about to brush him off. But much to his surprise, Noiz simply spread his fingers, allowing Aoba’s to slip between and curl into his. His forehead rolled slow against Aoba’s back, his breathing easier and quiet. Content, happy, Aoba said nothing, and let their bodies rest in silence.

 

* * *

 

Aoba had expected to pass out right after, exhausted as he was, but instead he eventually found himself splayed on top of Noiz, the covers half-on as Noiz fiddled around with his Coil and Aoba rested. Aoba would have done the same, but he had had just enough energy slip off his condom and throw it in the trash bin before his muscles gave up on the idea of moving any further. He couldn’t think of a place on him that wasn’t sore as hell. And he wouldn’t trade it for the world.

“Hey, Noiz,” Aoba mumbled, breaking the companionable quiet of the room.

“Hm?” Noiz didn’t look away from his screens, and Aoba might have taken it as rapidly growing disinterest if not for the arm wrapped languidly over his back. Noiz sometimes even cupped his red, aching butt. The touch didn’t hurt at all despite how hard Noiz had worked it over earlier, so he let it slide.

“Did you get a two-bed room for… ?” Aoba trailed off, hoping Noiz would finish for him.

“Ah. That.” Noiz pulled his eyes away from his screens, looking at the empty bed and then at Aoba with a flat expression that seemed more deliberate to Aoba than his usual resting face. “Do whatever you want.”

“I… kind of don’t want to move.”

No change to Noiz’s face, but the body beneath Aoba’s felt more relaxed. “Then don’t.”

Fair enough. Aoba settled against Noiz with an easy sigh. Noiz kept his arm around him.

Silence didn’t reign long before Noiz spoke up. “Well? Satisfied?”

The question startled a slight laugh out of Aoba. “You couldn’t tell?”

“Are you?” Noiz asked.

“Yes,” said Aoba. He had a funny feeling Noiz wasn’t going to rest until he got a straightforward reply. “I’m very satisfied. I… thank you. A-and you?”

Noiz hummed as he closed out of the holo-screens floating around his head, the sound a little too casual. “Pretty satisfied. Except — ”

Aoba immediately propped himself up on his elbows, eyes wide. Had he messed up somewhere after all? Turned Noiz off with some embarrassing antic he couldn’t remember? “Except _what?”_

A small, devious smile curled at Noiz’s mouth. “Reverse cowboy’s fun, but I was hoping to see your face when you came.”

“Oh.” That was all Aoba could think to say to that, so he said it again. “Oh.”

“Maybe next time?”

A loaded question, and they both knew it. After a moment of thought, Aoba scooted up Noiz’s body until they were face to face. He had nice eyelashes, Aoba thought, thick and pale. There were freckles, too, the lightest smattering under his eyes and over his nose. Cute.

“I didn’t buy a whole box of condoms to have sex just once with you,” Aoba admitted at last, face growing red but voice steady. “And I don’t think we’ll be able to go through all of them in a single night.”

Noiz’s grin unfurled, an obnoxiously attractive combination of smug and excited. Aoba kissed him hard, just to get him to knock it off, and let Noiz roll him onto his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rejected fic titles: “We Took the Midnight Train to Pound Town”, “Lookin’ For That Good Dicc”, “The Young and the Horny”  
> rejected fic summary: you can pry anxious, thirsty bottom boy aoba from my cold, dead hands.
> 
> dedicated to my good buds over at the noiaotl <3


	2. Wild Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba worried he might have already fallen deeper than advisable with Noiz. He was, ultimately, just a stranger he had met on the internet at the peak of a bizarre wave of sexual frustration. But how could he even pretend he was casual about him when he still wanted him so badly, so often? 
> 
> [warnings: horny but not explicit, just lots of making out]

Green Playground, with its slick black surfaces and zippy neon lights, the food stands at every corner, the arcades and plethora of shopping centers, was a paradise for the entertainment-lovers and young-at-heart. The people exploring the streets were all fashionable and energetic, moving from one venue to another with palpable excitement. Laughter and music mingled in the air with scents of fried food. It was more like a miniature amusement park than anything else, certainly not the kind of district frequented by amorous couples in search of good place to fuck without distraction.

Not that any of that had stopped Noiz from dragging Aoba there for their now habitual weekend getaways. And, as they walked out of the hotel, Noiz was pleased that the carnival atmosphere swirling around them had done little to kill the mood. He could still feel all the love bites Aoba had left on his chest.

Noiz gave Aoba an interested sidelong glance. He had lost a lot of the nervous energy that had fizzled around him when they had first met. It was hard not to notice the natural upward curve his lips took when relaxed. He was smiling now, as he pet the dog Allmate that accompanied him before gently maneuvering its head inside his shoulder bag and zipping it up. Noiz liked his hands. They were deft and finely shaped, and had spent the last couple of days touching Noiz’s body in ways he never wanted to forget.

Aoba’s eyes flicked over to him. “What are you looking at?”

“It’s not obvious?” asked Noiz. “You.” He felt the corner of his own mouth twitch upward. It was doing that more often lately.

“Haven’t had enough yet?” Aoba’s cheeks turned pink. That always did Noiz in. There was no way he could leave immediately. Not that either of them had been in a rush to part. The had taken only a few short paces away from the hotel before halting entirely.

Noiz stepped closer. Aoba didn’t move away. “Not really,” he told him. “Is that a problem?”

“W-well, no — ” Aoba laughed a little. It rang so pleasantly through Noiz’s ears. “Of course not.”

“So you’ve been having fun with me so far?” Noiz couldn’t help but ask. It was a thrill he had to seek out.

“What do you think?” Aoba shot back.

“I wouldn’t have asked if I already knew,” said Noiz. They were even closer now. The neon green lights burning above them lit up Aoba’s eyes.

Then Aoba reached up and pushed Noiz’s forehead back with another, louder laugh. “Yeah, kid, I’m sure you have _no_ idea.”

Aoba’s hand was warm, and he didn’t immediately remove it from Noiz’s forehead. If that was how he wanted to play, Noiz would happily oblige him. He snagged Aoba’s wrist and brought his hand to his mouth, kissing the palm, and turning it around to reach the backs of his fingers.

The shiver that traveled through Aoba’s arms and against Noiz’s lips was immensely satisfying.

“You — we’re in public!” Aoba protested. Noiz’s grip slackened, giving Aoba enough room to tug his arm away. But Aoba’s hand remained in his.

“No one around here cares.” Noiz sighed against Aoba’s fingers. Even if the passersby did care, Noiz wouldn’t. He considered kissing Aoba a far more productive use of his time than worrying about a few gawkers.

“I know, but — !” Aoba cut his own words off into a rather aggrieved, grinding sound. He might have been far less anxious nowadays, but from what Noiz could tell, Aoba’s undercurrent of prickliness was as natural to him as all his little smiles. He finally pulled his hand away from Noiz’s face, but instead of breaking contact altogether he clutched tighter at Noiz’s hand and walked right into him. Noiz let him steer them away from the main street and into a tight space between the hotel and another tall, dark building.

“What are you up to?”

“Shush,” said Aoba, but the quiet heat behind the command sounded far from annoyed. The sound sent a flash of anticipation up Noiz’s spine.

Safe in the privacy of the back alley, Aoba rose on his feet and pressed his lips against Noiz’s, their joined hands caught between their chests. Noiz didn’t hesitate. He slid his tongue greedily over Aoba’s lips, then into them, gliding it against Aoba’s and swallowing down everything he tasted with abandon.

Aoba responded with a soft, deep moan. Noiz could feel Aoba’s nails digging hard into his palm, his other hand at the back of Noiz’s head, clenching into his hair. It still wasn’t close enough for Noiz. He maneuvered Aoba against the wall and wrapped his arms around his waist, their hips connecting, electricity shooting through Noiz’s veins. Aoba slung both arms around Noiz’s shoulders. Underneath Aoba’s layer of reservation was a shamelessness that matched Noiz with ease, and nothing excited Noiz more than meeting Aoba’s desire head on.

Their kiss soon lost what little control it had. It was messy and clumsy, giving Noiz’s mouth a wonderful sort of ache. He nibbled at Aoba’s bottom lip, laughing quietly at Aoba’s sharp jolt before breaking away from his mouth and gliding down the expanse of his neck. Aoba tilted his head back in response, his heavy gasps for air lighting a painful fire in Noiz’s gut as he bit and sucked at Aoba’s skin.

“Ah, geez,” Aoba mumbled. “Didn’t…actually mean to take it that far.”

“No?” There was a red mark under Aoba’s jaw. Noiz remembered putting it there last night. He laved his tongue over it with lazy fondness. “Wanna stop?”

There was a pause. “We _are_ still in public…”

“Yes? No?” Noiz sank his teeth deeper into him. His hands drifted from Aoba’s waist to his thighs. He wanted those legs wrapped around him again.

Aoba sighed wistfully after another long, hesitant silence. “Y-yeah. We should stop. For now.”

Noiz gave Aoba’s adam’s apple one last, fervent kiss before he pulled back. His lips throbbed. He knew he’d feel it for the rest of the night.

“We could probably get another room at the hotel tonight,” said Noiz. It was a thoughtless suggestion, but he didn’t care. He couldn’t, not with the way their bodies refused to part.

“I have work tomorrow!”

Looking at Aoba’s face was a mistake. His skin was flushed deep from his hairline to the collar of his jacket, pupils blown wide, lips as swollen as Noiz’s felt. Words stuck to the back of his throat. If he couldn’t touch, he needed to keep _looking_.

“Noiz.” Aoba said it gently, with a slight smile. His fingers slowly loosened their hold on the back of Noiz’s shirt.

Noiz swallowed hard, and finally stepped away. The rush of cold air between them did little to cool Noiz down.

Aoba moved out from under Noiz’s eyes, away from the wall, readjusting his clothes and bag before turning back to Noiz. His smile had grown into a grin.

“I _am_ having fun with you,” he told him.

It took a moment for Noiz to remember what that reply was for. When he did, he couldn’t help but smile back.

“Next weekend,” said Noiz, deciding to keep it simple. He put a lot of feeling behind the words, things he couldn’t quite make out and express in any definite terms. Not yet, at least.

“Um, about that…”

The tone immediately put Noiz on guard, his heart sinking lower in his chest. “What?”

“Instead of trying to find another place around here,” continued Aoba, his words halting. “Uh, well, I’ll be alone at my place all next weekend so, if you want, we could…”

Ah. Noiz released a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding. “You want me to spend the weekend at your house?”

“O-only if you want! I know it’s not as fancy as any place here, but no one’s gonna charge us room and board, you know?”

Noiz tucked his hands into his pockets. “I don’t mind paying for a room every weekend.”

“I do!”

“I keep telling you we don’t have to split the bill,” said Noiz, raising his brows.

Aoba’s eyes narrowed. “We have to split the bill.”

“I don’t really get that,” Noiz told him. Aoba was, above many other things, a pretty weird guy. “But okay. Your place.”

“My place,” Aoba repeated, almost glowing with happiness. If he had invited Noiz over that night, he would have been at his front door before Aoba could finish asking him. “I live in East District. That’s not too far for you, is it?”

“Nah, it’s fine.” It would have been fine if Aoba had lived all the way in the mainland. He'd make it to Aoba's house even if he had to swim oceans to get there. “What time do you want me?”

“Whenever you want, really. Just text me when you're coming over.”

Noiz grinned, jumping on the opportunity to needle him. “Is that your way of telling me to get there as soon as possible?”

“It’s my way of telling you to come over whenever you want!”

“ _Really?_ ”

“I’m serious!” Aoba had his hand against his hip, mouth now twisted downward. He was fun to mess with. “If you’re gonna act all smug then maybe I should take my offer back, how about that?!”

“And you call me a brat.” Noiz’s body unable to help itself, he took a step closer to Aoba again. “Saturday, probably a little before noon.”

Aoba’s expression softened a touch. “And, if you want, you could stay until late Sunday night. My grandma wouldn’t mind. She likes cooking dinner for other people.”

“That doesn’t sound too bad,” Noiz murmured. The need to touch him still burned at his fingertips. He took one hand out of the safety of his pants pocket and brushed his fingers over Aoba’s cheek. “Sure. See you then.”

“Can’t wait.” Aoba, with quick movements that caught Noiz off guard, stepped in and pressed his mouth against Noiz’s again. It was a light flutter of a touch, just enough to give Noiz a taste before Aoba pulled back out of his reach. He took a few steps backwards toward the main street just beyond their little space in the alley and waved a few fingers at Noiz. “Bye.”

He turned and left. Before he disappeared around the corner, Noiz caught him touching his own hand to his mouth. An intense, heated look flashed across his face.

And then he was gone. Noiz waited a beat, to rid himself of the temptation of going after Aoba and pulling him into another empty alleyway, but it didn’t help much. That last expression on Aoba’s face seared itself into his mind with vivid detail. Saturday already seemed too far away.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> something of a writing exercise after a few good months of going without. had to do a continuation of this in Noiz's pov because this AU is too much fun and i still think about it fondly.
> 
> i would also like to apologize to the spirit of emily dickinson for associating her lovely work w/ silly yaoi, but it was either the pretentious poetry reference or i titled this "aoba: the puppetmaster who cursed noiz's dick". i had no other options.


End file.
